


Second Chances

by camra01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bullies, Cute Date, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Second Chances, Some angst, Some blood and stuff, Wing Kink, Wings, angel Hinata, don't look at me like that, don't worry though it'll be fine, haha really hot sex, human kageyama, not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camra01/pseuds/camra01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is an angel with black wings, meaning that he is a dark angel, gifted with the chance at having a second life if he can find a second chance at love. He loved a man when he was alive, but that man didn't love him back and Hinata risked everything for him. Fast forward to present times and Hinata is watching over the human Kageyama Tobio. Kageyama quickly falls in love with the angel, but can Hinata put his heart out there again after being hurt once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peacemonger98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacemonger98/gifts).



> This fic is for wolfenshire(tumblr)/peacemonger98(ao3). She came to me with this idea and I immediately fell in love with it and built off of it! I hope you like where I went with it!!! Also make sure to check out her tumblr because she's going to drawing some of the scenes.

Hinata Shouyou was an angel, but he was an angel with a strange and tragic past. When he was young and still human, he had been devastatingly in love with another man. Hinata did everything for him, thinking that their love was true. But, alas, it was not. The man had only used Hinata for his own gain and needs and did not love him. Hinata sacrificed everything for this love, including his life, thinking beyond hope that their love was pure and could beat anything. But he had been wrong. Because the boy had lived a virtuous life and had loved with his whole heart, he was deemed worthy to have a second chance at life if he could find a second chance at love. Not only did he have to love someone, they had to love him back, with their whole heart, willing to risk anything for the boy like he had done for the man. So, he was turned into what people would refer to as a dark angel. His wings were black and resembled crow wings, disappearing into the night sky. He was also shrouded in shadows, not able to be seen in full form by humans unless they wanted to see him or if he found the person that he was meant to be with. Hinata lived like this for centuries, looking and hoping for love, staying invisible to everyone and everything. 

Years went by and Hinata grew more and more worried that nobody would ever love him. People weren’t too fond of dark angels, thinking that they were bad omens. They weren’t, but people couldn’t get past their silly superstitions. Hinata was about to lose hope, thinking that he could never love again and that no one could ever love a creature as him, with his large dark wings that dragged on the ground behind him. 

It was the 21st century and Hinata was flying by a hospital, minding his own business. He heard a loud, cried pain and stopped, glancing to his right. He flew over to the hospital window to see what was going on. Hinata glanced inside and saw a lady lying down on an operating table, clearly pregnant and currently in labor. Hinata had seen thousands of births, but this one was different than most. The doctors were moving around frantically and the mother was in hysterics. Hinata was intrigued and slowly melted into the room, becoming an inconspicuous shadow on the wall. Hinata listened to the doctors and quickly learned that the baby was going to be born upside-down. Its feet were going to come out first and as a result, the umbilical cord was wrapped around its neck. If the baby came out like that, it would surely die from strangulation. 

Hinata felt sad at that. Hinata himself would get a second chance at life while this baby was going to die at birth, not getting any chance at all. That didn’t seem fair at all to him. Hinata quickly intervened, removing the cord from around the neck so that the baby could be born safely. The doctors declared it a miracle when the baby came out safely, and Hinata thought maybe it was. 

Hinata moved closer to see the baby and it looked up, opening its eyes slowly. It looked straight at him and cooed softly. Hinata’s eyes widened and he glanced behind him, but it was just a wall. He turned back and the baby’s large blue eyes were staring directly at him. Hinata instantly fell in love with the baby when it smiled at him. Nobody had seen him for centuries, and suddenly, this little newborn baby was smiling up at him. He wanted to protect this baby from all harm and be responsible for it.   
The doctors took the baby out of sight to clean it off and it started to cry and wail. Hinata felt his heart strings being tugged by the cries. He wanted to comfort the child. He rushed over and started to make silly faces at the child and sing softly at it. It saw him and started to giggle. The doctors were perplexed at this since most children didn’t giggle when they cleaned them off. They mostly cried and cried and cried. One of the nurses handed the baby back to the mom, who drew him in closely. Hinata went and sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching out and gently running a shadowy hand over the baby’s head. The baby kept staring at him, then yawned widely, making cute gurgling noises.

“Kageyama Tobio,” the mom said, staring down at her baby with a loving gaze. Her husband walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking down at their baby. “That’s what we’ll name him.”

“Kageyama. . . Tobio,” Hinata said slowly, stroking the baby’s head as it nuzzled against his mom.

Hinata stayed by Kageyama for his baby and toddler years. Suddenly, Hinata wasn’t lonely anymore. He had someone to be with, to protect and watch over. He played with Kageyama and sang him to sleep and would talk to him. His parents didn’t think anything of the fact that Kageyama would laugh at nothing because he was still a baby.   
Hinata loved Kageyama and his heart grew when Kageyama first started to talk. His mom and dad were there, encouraging him, trying to get him to either say mom or dad first. But that’s not what he said. The first word that he babbled in his cute baby voice was “Shouyou.” He repeated it over and over again, laughing and giggling when he would say it. His parents looked at each other in confusion, wondering who this Shouyou person could be. But they just decided that it was nonsensical baby talk. Hinata though was so proud of him and during the middle of the night, he cradled Kageyama closely, rocking him back and forth and whispering how smart of a baby he was. Hinata was also there when Kageyama took his first few wobbling steps. His parents weren’t there, luckily, because Kageyama walked right to Hinata, falling into his arms and holding his hands up so that Hinata would pick him up. Hinata couldn’t resist and after double checking that his parents weren’t near, picked up the toddler and held him up high. 

Kageyama grew older, as all children do, but he still played with Hinata. They climbed trees together, caught bugs, and colored. Kageyama’s parents thought that Shouyou was an imaginary friend, but as the boy grew even older, they grew concerned. Kageyama’s only friend was one that was invisible. He talked like his friend was real, pointing to things that weren’t there. He even showed them a picture he drew of Hinata once, and they were horrified, looking at a being with large, black wings. They started taking Kageyama to a counselor, clearly thinking that he was crazy. Kageyama spent the rest of his very young life talking to therapists and child psychologists. At first, Kageyama fought it, knowing that Hinata was real. He could see him! But over time, he was convinced that he really was crazy and Hinata started to fade from his vision until he couldn’t see him anymore. Hinata grew lonely again and was sad that the boy couldn’t see him, but he wasn’t going to leave. He would still protect Kageyama even if the boy did forget him. He still loved him and would be there for him. 

Kageyama was in high school now and without fail, Hinata was by his side. He was always there to catch him when he fell or when he was sick. Hinata was saddened though that Kageyama didn’t have any friends. He blamed himself. Kageyama was convinced that his one and only friend had been made up. He didn’t get along with anyone else. Nobody liked him, not even his volleyball teammates. They thought he was more like a dictator than a player. They would talk about him behind his back and would always give him a cold shoulder. Hinata wished that he could comfort the boy, but Kageyama didn’t want to see him anymore, so Hinata remained in the shadows. 

Of course, the whole school knew about Kageyama’s mental breakdown when he was a child. People would whisper how he was crazy and completely mental, but Kageyama didn’t care. He didn’t need them. This did create problems for them though. There was a particular group in the school that often tried to bully Kageyama. So far they had been completely unsuccessful because Hinata would always stop them somehow. But with each time he helped Kageyama, the boy would notice that something was up. He started to see a shadow whenever he was in danger. Kageyama was worried that he was starting to go crazy again. He kept seeing the shadow everywhere. When he fell during practice and almost hurt his arm, it was there, blocking his fall. When he fell out of a tree trying to rescue a cat, it stopped him. When he almost burned himself on the oven trying to get something out, it was there. It was always there. Kageyama thought about it and couldn’t remember a time when he had been seriously injured. Did the shadow have something to do with that?

Kageyama really thought that he was going crazy. He had even seen a person that wasn’t there when he was a child. He had to go to therapy for years. He went so much that he couldn’t trust people anymore, not even himself. He stressed himself out so much about this that he eventually became sick. He had a fever and he was coughing and he had a runny nose. His parents had to work though, so he was left all alone. He was currently lying in bed, wrapped up in blankets, looking like a lumpy cocoon. He had been trying to get to sleep for the past few minutes, but he kept coughing and moaning and rolling around. He wished his parents were there. He got needy and clingy when he was sick. He never told his parents that though. He was in high school now. He could take care of himself. And that would way to embarrassing to admit.

Kageyama rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes, exasperated. He was going to get to sleep if it was the last thing that he did! He was almost out of it, feeling delirious because his head hurt so much, when he felt a cool hand on his forehead, brushing back his sweaty locks. It felt so nice. He thought one of his were parents back, probably his mom from the size of the hand, but he knew that she was definitely not supposed to be back yet. He heard a soft voice start to sing and it sounded so familiar. It took him back to a safe place and made him feel like a child again. With difficulty, he opened up his eyes, already feeling himself drifting off. He was faced with a small boy, probably his own age. He had bright orange hair and round, smiling cheeks. Behind him, Kageyama could see large, dark wings. The boy smiled when their eyes met. He leaned in slowly as Kageyama’s eyes slid shut again and gently kissed Kageyama’s forehead. The last words Kageyama heard as he fell into a deep slumber were whispered in a sweet voice. 

“Get well soon, Tobio.”

Kageyama woke up the next morning, felling well-rested and a lot better. He sat up, remembering the boy from last night. He knew that it was the same person that he played with as a child. He still had pictures stashed in places around his room. For a few minutes, Kageyama was worried that he was having another breakdown. But, it seemed so real. He could still feel the boy’s hand brushing back his hair and he could still feel the boy’s lips against his forehead. He blushed when he thought of that. Nobody had ever gotten close to him like that. The first kiss he had ever had that wasn’t from his parents and it was an imagination. But how could a delusion kiss him so tenderly?

Kageyama was now alert to the shadow’s presence. It was always lurking near him. And he was convinced that either one: he was completely crazy, or two: there was somebody watching out for him for some unknown reason and that they must be the one who was crazy because who would ever look out for him? He wasn’t in anyway special. He didn’t have any friends and he wasn’t a particularly friendly person. 

Kageyama decided to get down to the bottom of it one day. He was finally going to find out if he was actually crazy or not. He opened the door leading out to the roof and breathed in deeply. Either this worked and he wasn’t crazy, or he was crazy and he would be going to the hospital. He walked right up to the edge of the building, glancing down at the ground. His heart was pumping and he was seriously hoping that he was not crazy. He really didn’t want to hit the ground. 

He glanced around and said loudly, “Look, either I’m completely crazy or you’re out there watching out for me and I want to know which one. I’m going to jump off this building if you don’t stop me!”

Kageyama took a deep breath, seriously questioning his life choices at the moment, and stepped off the roof. He was regretting his decision when he felt arms going around his waist and pulling him back. He stumbled back a few steps until he was a good ways away from the edge. The arms slowly slid off and he felt the person back away from him. He turned, seeing the orange-haired boy standing there, staring down at the ground. 

“So you are real. I thought I was crazy,” Kageyama said, running his hand through his dark hair and then letting it fall back into place.

“I-I’ll leave now if that’s what you want,” Hinata mumbled, shuffling his feet back and forth as he continued to stare down at the roof.

Kageyama grabbed the boy’s arm when he tried to fly off, tugging him back down to the roof. He tried to ignore how soft the boy’s skin was, dealing with focusing on the main problem at hand. “No, wait. I don’t want you to go. I just want to know what’s going on.”

The boy looked up at him and started to explain, “I’ve been watching you ever since you were born. I was flying by the hospital and you were coming out backwards with the cord around your neck. You were going to die, but I didn’t want that to happen.” Kageyama put his hand over his neck, not knowing how close he had been to death. “You were so young and hadn’t lived a single day, and I just couldn’t let you die like that.”

“I’m alive because of you?” Kageyama asked, amazed. Hinata nodded slightly, biting his lower lip. “And you’ve been protecting me all this time?” Another nod. “Why would you think I don’t want you around then?”

“People don’t normally like things they don’t understand,” he shrugged. “And you’d be surprised that lots of people don’t like angels because they think they’re about to die.”

“You’re an angel?” Kageyama asked, studying Hinata and his black wings.

“Yes,” Hinata answered.

“But aren’t angels’ wings supposed to be white?” Kageyama asked, confused.

“They will be one day, maybe,” Hinata said mostly to himself. Hinata thought back to when he had first been changed and he had wondered the same thing himself. He had been told that he had died without love, so he was turned into a dark angel and as soon as somebody loved him, truly loved him, his wings would slowly get lighter and lighter until they were a bright, radiant white. But until that day they would remain black and he would remain in the shadows. 

Kageyama was about to ask what he meant by that when the door to the roof was thrown open. The group that tried to bully Kageyama stalked out. Hinata quickly dissolved into the shadows, melting into the darkness. The group surrounded Kageyama, chortling and snickering.

“There he is, talking to himself like a loser,” one of the bullies laughed.

“I heard then when he was a child, he was crazy and saw things that weren’t there,” another said.

“It would be a shame to let someone like that tarnish our school’s reputation, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

The group was about to pounce upon Kageyama when they all suddenly keeled over. Kageyama yelped, surprised. Hinata appeared right next to him, causing him to yelp again. 

“Don’t worry, they’re just asleep,” Hinata told him, gently prodding one with his foot and causing said bully to snore.

“What the heck, don’t appear next to me like that! It freaked me out!” Kageyama said, clutching his chest. Hinata hid a chuckle behind his hand, but Kageyama could still see his shoulders shaking. He thought it was pretty cute. “Hey, what’s your name?”

The angel blinked at him with wide eyes, “Hinata Shouyou.” Kageyama nodded curtly and started to head back to the door to get back to class now that that escapade was over. Hinata ran after him. “Wait, you’re not. . . afraid of me?”

Kageyama stopped and glanced back at him, shaking his head. “No, I’m not. I actually think it’s pretty cool. I have my own guardian angel watching over me.”

Hinata blushed, “Well, technically I’m not a guardian angel.”

Kageyama ignored that, deciding that he would think about all of the angel technicalities later. “You’re not going to hide again, are you?”

“Not if you don’t want me to,” Hinata said, looking up hopefully at Kageyama. He really wanted him to say yes. He had been lonely the past few years. 

“Of course I want you to stay, dumbass. I need you to keep me sane,” Kageyama smiled, ruffling Hinata’s hair roughly. Hinata gave him a lop-sided grin, causing Kageyama’s heart to lurch slightly. Was it even remotely moral to think that an angel was cute? Probably not.

***

“No, there is no possible way that you knew Julius Caesar,” Kageyama said, stretching his legs out in front of him and letting Hinata flop down onto them. Hinata lay on his stomach, his chin pillowed on his crossed arms. His dark wings were folded demurely behind him and kept him warm. 

Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kageyama. “Well, I did! I was there when he was brutally slain. I tried to warn him! I told that sooth-slayer dude that he was in trouble, but Caesar never believed him. He should’ve listened to him.”

“Wow,” Kageyama said, impressed. Hinata had been telling stories about what he had seen as an angel and Kageyama could not believe it. He would have to use Hinata’s first-hand knowledge whenever he had to write history papers in the future. “Hinata, tell me about your favorite memory.”

Hinata went completely still. Kageyama became worried that perhaps he had gone too far. He looked at Hinata and saw that his face had gone completely red. Hinata cleared his throat. “Actually, my favorite memory involves you.”

“Oh?” Kageyama asked, interested.

“It was when you were a baby. You were learning how to talk,” Hinata said, his eyes getting a faraway expression that was both fond and breathtaking. “The first word you said was my name. It was so cute when you were just babbling ‘Shouyou’ in your cute baby voice.”

Hinata looked at him and beamed. Kageyama blushed like a tomato, he could even feel his ears turning red. He cleared his throat. “Well, I was just a baby.”

Hinata looked away again. “You were really cute back then. You’re kind of an ass now.” Kageyama whacked him in the back of the head. Hinata cried out and rubbed his abused head. “Hey, you can’t hit an angel!”

“Well, I just did!” Kageyama huffed, crossing his arms.

Hinata just giggled, “You’re so cute when you get like that too.” He then grabbed a magazine and started to go through it, oohing and awing at everything he saw. Kageyama was too busy trying to control his pounding heart. Hinata had just said he was cute. What did he mean by that? Kageyama was falling for the boy bad and he knew it. He had probably liked the angel since the time when he had been sick and Hinata had been there for him and had kissed him. Kageyama had never met someone who had so much affection for him. Sure, his parents loved him and all, but they never talked about him with this kind of pride and fondness. Kageyama was worried about just how deep he was going to fall if Hinata kept acting like that. 

As time went by, Kageyama and Hinata grew closer and closer. They even came to a point when Kageyama would let Hinata sleep in his bed with him. He didn’t like the thought of Hinata creeping in the shadows all of the time, so he invited him to share the place with him. Hinata had been more than overjoyed and climbed right into the bed, throwing the blanket over himself and getting comfortable. He slept on his side, his huge wings hanging off the bed. 

Kageyama had to learn how to sleep with somebody who moved around a lot. The first few nights were hell, with the angel throwing his limbs all over the place and smacking them into Kageyama. He had been hit all over, including getting smacked in the face and kicked in the groin. But he learned how to deal with him and soon didn’t notice it when Hinata threw an arm across his chest or when he moved a leg in-between his own and clung to Kageyama like he was a teddy bear. 

Sometimes Kageyama didn’t even sleep. He would just stay up and watch Hinata sleep. He really did look like an angel when he was asleep and not freaking out with all of his energy. Sometimes, Kageyama would just brush Hinata’s hair and listen to the pleased sigh that would come out of Hinata’s parted lips. And other times, Hinata would whimper and cry out in his sleep, staying in this state until Kageyama would wake him. After a few nights of this went on, Kageyama finally gained the courage to ask him what he was dreaming about.

“When I was still human, there was somebody that I loved. I loved him with all of my heart. I thought he loved my back, but he didn’t. He was just using me. Sometimes, I felt like I knew, but then my love would blind me again,” Hinata told him, wiping a few tears that had fallen down his cheeks. His bottom lip warbled slightly. “I sacrificed everything for him. Because of that I became a dark angel, getting a second chance at life if I can find a second chance at love.”

Hinata wiped another tear away and looked up to give Kageyama a tremulous smile. Kageyama just couldn’t help himself then. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hinata’s. His lips were just as soft as he thought they would be, if not softer.

Hinata froze against him. Kageyama pulled back, concerned. Hinata stared at him with large, shocked eyes. Before Kageyama could say anything, Hinata jumped up and flew out of his bedroom window, leaving Kageyama behind to curse his actions. 

The next day, Kageyama couldn’t find Hinata. He called for the boy and looked around for the shadow, but found nothing. Kageyama was afraid that he had scared the angel away. Hinata had opened his heart up to him and Kageyama had taken advantage of that while he was vulnerable. Kageyama hated himself for doing that. He had just felt himself being drawn towards Hinata. He had been attracted to Hinata ever since he had been sick. The angel was just so nice, and caring, and adorable. Kageyama cursed, getting ready to head to school. He glanced outside, seeing that it what going to storm. He hoped it didn’t get too serious as he grabbed an umbrella and rushed off to school. Throughout the day, the sky got darker and darker and the wind tore through the trees. The sky opened up and rain pounded down on everything. At some point, Kageyama got up and went to the restroom. While he was gone, the school went downstairs to take shelter as the storm worsened. Kageyama was unknowingly left in the restroom in the confusion. 

The wind knocked debris into the school, making thudding noises as they impacted with the walls and the roof. Water rained down, weakening the ceiling. Kageyama stepped out of his stall and went to wash his hands, unaware that the storm and gotten so bad that everyone in school had gone to a safer place. He was drying his hands when the ceiling started to give an ominous creak. Kageyama looked up quickly, seeing the ceiling start to collapse with all of the rain as well as a tree falling down and hitting close by. Kageyama crouched down, covering his head with his arms, waiting for the impact. Instead, he was met with the sound of somebody crying out and the sickening sound of bones breaking. Kageyama opened his eyes and saw Hinata leaning over him, wincing in pain. His brown eyes were locked on Kageyama to make sure that he was okay and he was biting on his lower lip to stop from crying out even more. He had used his own body to stop the roof from collapsing on top of Kageyama. 

“Hinata, are you all right?” Kageyama yelled, frantic.

Hinata grunted in pain, sifting slightly and hissing in a breath. “I think I broke my wings, Tobio.”

“Let go, you’re only making it worse!” Kageyama demanded, trying to hold up the ceiling to take the weight off of Hinata. 

“No, not until you’re out!” Hinata said through gritted teeth. “Go, get out!”

“But-” Kageyama started.

“GO!” Hinata screamed, hanging his head with the effort it was taking him to keep the ceiling up. Kageyama scrambled out, making it to safety. Hinata couldn’t hold it anymore and as soon as he saw Kageyama make it out, he fell, the ceiling falling on top of him and burying him under the rubble. Kageyama roared his distress and started to dig through the wreckage. He had to get Hinata out. Hinata had to be in a lot of pain, and it was all because he was protecting Kageyama.

“Hinata!” Kageyama yelled, continuing to dig. Just then, people helping with evacuating the students walked in. They grabbed Kageyama around the shoulders and started to pull him out. “No! Somebody is under there!” he shrieked, pointing to where Hinata was. The workers rushed to find the person, but nobody was there. Kageyama remembered that everybody else only saw Hinata as a shadow. They couldn’t see him! Kageyama tried to run over to help, but he was grabbed again. They thought that he had gone delirious with the stress and was imagining things. They pulled him out of the school and put him into a car so they could take him home. Everyone else had already been evacuated. When they did a count, they had found out that he was missing and immediately sent people to go look for him. 

Kageyama was taken home and he ended up taking some medicine and lying on his bed, wrapped up in blankets. He leaned against the wall and tried not to cry. Hinata had sacrificed himself for Kageyama and Kageyama had never told him how he felt. He had just kissed him without explaining anything. And now he had lost Hinata forever. 

Kageyama was about to pass out, tired from the day’s events. His head fell back against the wall and his eyes closed. That was when he heard tapping at his window. He opened his eyes and rushed over to the window, throwing it open. Hinata toppled in, soaking wet. Kageyama grabbed him and embraced him tightly.

“I thought you were dead!” Kageyama said against the boy’s hair.

“I’m an angel, Tobio. I can’t die,” Hinata chuckled softly, shivering. 

“But apparently you can get sick. Get out of those wet clothes,” Kageyama ordered, rushing around to get dry clothes and more blankets. Hinata slowly peeled his clothes off, biting back a cry as he jostled his broken wings. Kageyama dried him off, trying to keep back his blushing and keep his thoughts in order as he was faced with Hinata’s naked body. Hinata was well-toned and Kageyama could see him as an athlete if he was human, even though he was short. Then he helped Hinata struggle into dry clothes, which hung off of him because they were too big for the petite angel. Hinata was wrapped up in blankets, only leaving his wings out into the air so Kageyama could study them. He gently dried them off, being extra careful because Hinata kept cringing. Kageyama ran to this computer, glad that the power hadn’t gone out in his area, and quickly researched how to set a broken wing. Sure, it was for birds, but they were basically the same, right? Kageyama shook his head and ran to get supplies. He came back and set Hinata’s wings, feeling horrible as Hinata bit into a blanket and screamed. He then strapped them down to Hinata’s back so that they could heal properly and so that he wouldn’t hit them into something and make it worse. 

“I’m afraid you’re going to be grounded for a bit,” Kageyama said, studying his handiwork. Hinata whimpered, burrowing into the blankets farther. Kageyama helped Hinata climb into the bed. “Thank you for saving me.”

“I would always save you,” Hinata said, as he rolled onto his stomach so no pressure was on his wings. 

“And, um, I’m sorry about last night,” Kageyama said hesitantly, wondering if he should even bring it up. 

“You don’t have to apologize. I was just surprised. I haven’t been kissed in a really long time,” Hinata trailed off, thinking about the past. Kageyama felt jealousy coursing through him because he knew that Hinata was thinking about that other guy. Kageyama hated him for what he did to Hinata. Hinata was absolutely amazing. He couldn’t imagine somebody not loving Hinata, especially if the boy loved them with all of his heart. 

“What was so special about him?” Kageyama asked, running a hand through Hinata’s damp curls. 

Hinata knew who he was talking about. He shut his eyes, enjoying Kageyama petting his head. “He was the prince, I was a commoner. It never would’ve worked out, but I still loved him. He was beautiful and regal. Everybody loved him. I guess I loved him a bit too much,” Hinata chuckled sheepishly. 

“I’m sorry he did that to you,” Kageyama said.

“You don’t have to apologize for that either,” Hinata said, shaking his head. “That was entirely him.”

“Still, nobody should treat you that way,” Kageyama whispered.

Hinata glanced up at Kageyama and smiled. “Thank you.” Hinata shifted so he could lay his head on Kageyama’s chest, listening to his heart beat. He fell asleep like that with Kageyama slowly brushing his hair. 

***

For the next few weeks, Hinata had to walk everywhere. He hid in Kageyama’s shadow so nobody would notice a weird shadow following Kageyama everywhere he went. Kageyama took extra care not to get into any trouble so that Hinata didn’t have to work too hard. During this time, Kageyama’s love was growing for the boy. He was just so wonderful and everything. And Hinata loved him back, maybe not the same way that Kageyama did yet, but he loved Kageyama nevertheless. He loved his shitty personality and all of his short-comings. Kageyama had never met anyone like that and he couldn’t help the feelings surging up in his heart. 

Kageyama would periodically check on Hinata’s wings, making sure they were healing correctly. Kageyama noticed that his wings were getting lighter. They weren’t completely black now, but instead a dark gray. Kageyama didn’t say anything about it, assuming that it was just a weird angel thing that happened. A few weeks later, he did say something. He was unwrapping Hinata’s wings for the last time, deeming them healed. Hinata flapped them a few times, enjoying the feeling of stretching his wings out without them completely hurting. They were a bit sore from being tied down for so long, but Kageyama helped stretch them out, caressing the soft feathers. 

“I like this color a lot more,” Kageyama said, running his hands through the feathers. 

“What?” Hinata asked, not really paying attention. He was too busy enjoying the feeling of Kageyama brushing his wings.

“I like your wings as this gray color,” Kageyama repeated. “Rather than the black. It suits you more.”

Hinata’s eyes popped open. His wings were lighter? He scrambled up, almost tripping over himself, and ran to the bathroom. He stretched his wings out and saw that they were a medium gray now. He hadn’t seen them in a while since they were strapped down. Hinata kept staring at himself, fluttering his wings to study them. Hinata knew what this change meant and he shuffled back into the bedroom where Kageyama was waiting.

“Is everything all right?” Kageyama asked, pulling his legs up on the bed and wrapping his arms around them.

“You love me,” Hinata mumbled softly, more to himself than to Kageyama. Hinata was met with silence and he looked up, seeing Kageyama’s face turning red. He headed towards Kageyama and repeated himself in amazement. “You. . . love me.”

Kageyama pouted slightly, looking away from Hinata. “So? Is that so wrong?” he asked defensively.

“What do you love about me?” Hinata asked, grabbing Kageyama’s hand and gripping it tightly. Kageyama put his legs down, his hand still in Hinata’s grasp.

Kageyama continued to look away, the flush moving down to his neck. “I don’t know. Everything. You’re nice and loyal and . . .” he looked back up at Hinata, cupping his face gently in his free hand. “You’re breathtakingly beautiful.”

Hinata inhaled and then leapt at Kageyama, knocking him over onto his back. Hinata leaned down and kissed Kageyama. Kageyama was surprised, but kissed Hinata back, the hand that was on his cheek moving to entangle in orange locks. Honestly, Kageyama never thought that this would ever happen. After the first kiss, he hadn’t hoped for more. He wished for more in his wildest dreams, but didn’t think that it would actually happen, so he never hoped for it. 

Kageyama pulled back after a bit, moving his hand to the back of Hinata’s head. “I don’t understand. Why now?”

“Because you truly love me. I thought maybe that you only felt sorry for me or that you felt obligated to thank me. But, you really do love me,” Hinata beamed, rubbing his nose against Kageyama’s. 

“I could’ve told you that,” Kageyama grumbled. Hinata giggled and smothered Kageyama in kisses, not that he exactly minded. 

***

Kageyama was wheeling Hinata down the street in a wheelchair. Kageyama wanted to take Hinata out on a proper date and that was hard when he had wings. Luckily, it was chilly out, so they put a large coat on Hinata and then wrapped a blanket around him, ending with him looking like a fluffy marshmallow. Another reason they had to put him in the wheelchair was because his wings had kept transforming and were now a light gray. That meant that people could see him now since he had almost completed his transformation from a dark angel. He couldn’t hide in the shadows anymore; therefore, he was easily seen by most people. A few just saw Kageyama pushing around a wheelchair and talking to himself. 

One woman in particular was watching Kageyama, wondering what he was doing. There wasn’t anyone in the wheelchair, but he was clearly talking to somebody. A car passed by, blocking her vision. When it went by, there was somebody in the chair. She rubbed her eyes, unconsciously taking a step forward into the road. She didn’t see the car racing towards her because she was too busy staring at the boys. She did hear a yell though and was then tackled to the ground. The car passed by, barely missing her and her savior. The car screeched to a halt and the driver jumped out, yelling at the lady. The woman looked up and saw a young boy on top of her asking if she was okay. She recognized him as the boy that had been in the wheelchair earlier. He kept talking to her and she finally focused on him, answering his question.

“I’m fine, what about you? Weren’t you in a wheelchair?” she asked, looking back at the chair.

“Hinata! What the heck? You’re supposed to save your leg strength,” Kageyama yelled.

“Well, I couldn’t let her get hit by a car!” Hinata yelled right back. The woman just stared at them. How could they be so calm about this? That boy had just risked his life for her but didn’t seem fazed at all. 

“Um,” the woman started, causing the boys to look at her. “Thank you for saving me.”

“You’re welcome! Anyone would’ve done that,” the wheelchair boy said. The other one was helping him back in the chair and put a blanket around him. They left, waving back at the woman. 

“You need to be more careful,” Kageyama scolded the boy as soon as they were out of ear shot. 

“I know,” Hinata whined. “But that was for a good cause!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Kageyama said, patting Hinata on the head. “Good job.”

“So, where are we going anyway?” Hinata asked, wrapping his blanket tighter around himself when the wind blew harder. 

“The fair just arrived in town and I thought it would be something that you would enjoy,” Kageyama answered, turning a corner and causing the fair grounds to come into view. Hinata gasped in delight, clapping his hands. He seemed excited, even if he probably couldn’t do much since he was in the wheelchair. Kageyama paid for their tickets and pushed Hinata inside. Hinata was looking every which way with a huge, excited smile on his face. Kageyama was glad that he had brought him here. Fairs weren’t really his thing, but he would come here a thousand times if it caused this kind of reaction from Hinata. Their first stop was to get cotton candy. Hinata’s eyes grew large when he saw the amount of sugar and Kageyama was wondering if he had done the right thing by buying the already hyper angel sugar. Hinata seemed fine with it though as he scarfed it down. Kageyama had to look away, his cheeks pink, when Hinata licked his fingers clean. After that, Hinata wanted to play games and pointed to all of the ones he wanted to go to. Kageyama wheeled him around to every single one of them, wanting Hinata to experience everything that he could. Hinata had trouble with a few of them, but Kageyama would jump in at the end, always making sure to win the prize. Hinata had won four keychains, two bracelets, and a teddy bear so far. He hugged the teddy bear to his chest tightly, running his hand over the fur. Kageyama could tell that that one was his favorite. 

Hinata glanced around, sad that he couldn’t ride any of the rides. Some he wouldn’t be able to fit his wings in and others were definitely not handicapped accessible and how would they explain that? As Kageyama pushed Hinata around some more, he noticed Hinata getting quieter and quieter as they passed more and more rides. Kageyama looked around, wanting to at least find one ride that Hinata could go on. He looked to his right and stopped in his tracks. Could that one work? He studied it some more and decided to give it a try. He turned Hinata and started to head in that direction. Hinata wasn’t really paying attention to where they were going, just enjoying the views. He did notice, however, when Kageyama left his side to go talk to one of the workers. He gestured back to Hinata and the girl smiled and waved at the boy. Hinata blushed and slouched lower. What were they talking about? They finished and Kageyama walked back over to Hinata, pushing him closer to the girl.

“K-Kageyama, what’s going on?” Hinata asked, just wanting to disappear. 

“I’m putting you on a ride, so stop sulking,” Kageyama said. Kageyama stopped the wheelchair next to the girl who turned to smile down at him.

“You sure have a nice boyfriend,” she said, continuing to grin. “He’s so sweet to think of this.” She then gestured to her right and Hinata turned and looked up. They were beside the giant Ferris wheel. 

Hinata’s eyes widened. “I can ride it?”

“I don’t see why not,” she giggled. “I’m in charge of it so I think that you can definitely ride it.”

“T-thank you!” Hinata cried, beaming. He turned back to Kageyama, “Thank you, Tobio!” Kageyama blushed and looked away, ignoring the girl’s chuckle. She stopped the ride so that they could get on. Kageyama leaned down and Hinata put his arms around his neck. Kageyama gathered Hinata up in his arms, making sure to get the blanket also so that his wings were still hidden. Some girls squealed when they saw the tall boy carrying the smaller one to the Ferris wheel. Kageyama set Hinata down and tucked the blanket around him. He then sat down next to Hinata and the girl put the bar down. A few more people climbed into different seats and the ride was starting.

Hinata’s smile grew brighter and brighter the higher they went. Kageyama didn’t even bother to watch the scenery. Hinata was more than enough for him. They went around in circles a few times, Hinata waving at the girl each time. She just smiled and waved back. Then the Ferris wheel stopped and they were at the tippy-top. Kageyama was wondering if the girl had planned it this way. Kageyama reached out slowly and took Hinata’s hand in his. Hinata looked away from the view and instead looked up at Kageyama. He gave Kageyama another breathtaking smile and leaned in towards him.

“Thank you for this,” he breathed out, his eyes falling from his eyes to land on his lips. Kageyama unconsciously licked his lips, then leaned in to kiss Hinata. It was short and sweet, but meant so much to both of them. When they broke apart, Kageyama pressed his forehead against Hinata’s and they just stayed there for a moment, enjoying the presence of the other. Then the ride started back up again and it was time to get off. The girl winked at them as she pulled their bar up and Kageyama couldn’t help but blush again. Hinata didn’t seem to mind and winked right back at her. Kageyama took Hinata back to the wheelchair and they left while the girl called after them to come back any time they wanted. 

The next place they went to Hinata was very excited about. He heard an announcer yelling through a megaphone and told Kageyama that he wanted to go participate. Kageyama raised an eyebrow and asked if he was sure and Hinata just nodded eagerly. So, they headed over to the pie-eating contest. Hinata didn’t care about the prize, he just wanted to eat pie. Kageyama entered him and wheeled Hinata over to the table, unsure about this. Hinata was small and it didn’t look like he could eat much. Everyone else at the table was very big and were giving Hinata the same look. Other people pointed at him in delight and decided to cheer for him. Who wouldn’t want to cheer for the cute boy in the wheelchair? Pies were set in front of them, the lady who set the pies out patted Hinata’s head when she set his down. The signal went off and everyone started to gobble down their pies. Everyone was cheering for Hinata of course, but they never expected him to win. They were all shocked though, including Kageyama, when Hinata started to stuff his face with pie without stopping. Kageyama’s mouth fell open as he saw pie after pie disappear into the tiny boy’s body. How was their even room for all of that? At the same time he was wondering if angels even had to eat. It seemed Hinata just did it because he wanted to and not because he needed it to survive (obviously). People were starting to drop out and Hinata was still eating away. The other competitors were watching him in amazement, wondering where he got the capacity to eat all of this. Kageyama had a sneaking suspicion that he could eat all of this because of the levels of energy he had. Eventually, Hinata started to slow down and it was just him and the man across the table from him. Hinata then stopped eating. He didn’t actually want to win anything, so he graciously let the other man win. He just really wanted to eat free pie. He shook the man’s hand and he ruffled the boy’s hair affectionately. The whole crowd had fallen in love with the boy with a bottomless pit for a stomach. 

Kageyama walked over to Hinata and gave an exasperated sigh when he saw him. Hinata’s face was covered in purple, sticky pie filling. Kageyama borrowed a cloth from one of the fair workers and started to clean off Hinata’s face. “Could you have possibly eaten any sloppier, dumbass,” he asked, scrubbing at the boy’s face. Hinata just stuck his tongue out at him and said that he definitely could’ve. “You’re such an idiot.”

Hinata laughed, his face clean again, “But you still love me anyway!” Kageyama blushed and grabbed Hinata’s head, squeezing it, just causing Hinata to laugh even more. They took off, Hinata receiving pats on the back and congratulations. They went around the fair for a few more minutes when Hinata started to squirm uncomfortably. 

“What’s wrong, Hinata?” Kageyama asked finally.

“My wings are cramped. I need to stretch them out,” Hinata answered.

“Well this isn’t exactly the best place to do that.”

“I know! But I really need to stretch them out. They’re aching and killing me!” Hinata said dramatically, leaning back in the wheelchair so that he could see Kageyama. The boy just rolled his eyes and searched around for some place where the angel could stretch his wings out. There was no way that he was going to walk all the way back home with Hinata whining. Kageyama spotted a tent that said it was momentarily closed while the worker ate lunch. That seemed like a good place for Hinata to stretch his wings out for a bit. They went around to the back of the tent and snuck it. When they entered, they were surrounded by mirrors. Kageyama had an uneasy feeling being surrounded by the mirrors, but Hinata seemed enthralled. He jumped up throwing the blanket and the coat off and unfurled his wings, enjoying the stretching feeling. He flapped them several times, looking at himself in the mirrors. He could see every angle of his body and saw how light his wings were. He glanced at Kageyama in the mirror, who was watching him, and blushed when he remembered why his wings were getting lighter. Kageyama truly loved him and Hinata still couldn’t really believe it. It seemed like just yesterday Kageyama was saying his first words and coloring and playing make-believe. Now he was strong and towered over Hinata and kissed him and touched him where nobody had ever had, not even his first love. 

What Kageyama and Hinata were not expecting was the fair worker to still be in the tent during his break. He saw reflections being bounced from mirror to mirror to mirror and saw something that he couldn’t believe. He looked closer at the reflection that came from near the back of the tent and saw a boy with wings. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, but the boy was still there. It was amazing! A miracle! He had to show somebody this miracle! He rushed out of the tent, the ringmaster being the first person he stumbled across. He grabbed his arm and dragged him into the tent. He held his fingers up to his lips, ignoring the ringmaster’s accosted look. He then pointed to the reflection. The ringmaster’s eyes widened spectacularly and his mind started to run a mile a minute. Just think of what he could do with a boy with wings. How much money he could make off of this freak anomaly! The two left the tent, the mirror man saying that they had been blessed by heaven, the ringmaster too busy seeing dollar signs. The mirror man went off happily to go to the restroom before his break ended. The ringmaster ran to one of his cronies so that the two boys could be followed. He would get that boy no matter what the cost!

***

Near the end of school, Kageyama was walking down the hallway. He hadn’t seen Hinata all day and he just assumed that he was resting at home after their big date yesterday. He still smiled when he thought of it, especially their kiss up in the Ferris wheel. It had been sweet and perfect. He wasn’t worried, knowing that Hinata would come to him if he needed help.

That’s what he thought anyway, until he was being shoved behind the school building and up against the brick wall. The bullies were back and were not taking any mercy on Kageyama. They had failed several times, but they were determined to beat up the domineering loony bin. They had no problem this time, repeatedly punching Kageyama in the stomach until he lay on the ground in a heap. After they left, cackling maniacally, Kageyama sat up slowly, groaning in pain. It felt like he had gotten hit by a car. He wasn’t worried about himself, though. He was worried about Hinata. Had something happened to him? Had he moved too fast yesterday and scared the boy off? Was he sick from exhaustion? Kageyama was going to find out and painfully pulled himself up off the ground, using the wall to support him. He stumbled off, skipping practice for the first time in his life, and headed home. He made it after a while, stopping to clutch at the already forming bruises. He climbed the stairs and threw open the door, expecting to see Hinata curled up in his bed. What he was faced with, though, was something completely different. His heart sank as he saw his room literally torn apart. It looked like a huge fight had transpired in his room. Hinata was nowhere to be found and Kageyama’s heart sank even further when he saw light gray feathers everywhere, like they had been ripped out by physical force. 

Kageyama ran out of his house, screaming, “HINATAAAAA!” He ran all over town, searching for the boy, all the while yelling out his name desperately. All the while, ignoring his own pain. He began to lose hope as it grew darker and darker and he was forced to go home, no clue as to where Hinata was. He trudged back home, ignoring his parent’s worried calls. He went up to his room and fell to his knees in the middle of the floor, feathers surrounding him. He put his face in his hands and started to cry. Hinata was always there for him and Kageyama still couldn’t protect him or save him. He didn’t even know where to begin. Hinata was out there, scared and in pain, and Kageyama couldn’t do anything. Kageyama fell forward onto the floor and cried himself to sleep. 

Sometime in the middle of the night, Kageyama was awoken by tapping on his window. He jumped up, hoping that it was Hinata. It wasn’t though, just some random dude. 

“I work at the fair and I know where the boy with the wings is,” he said quickly before Kageyama could call the cops or beat the shit out of him. Kageyama paused, then let the man in. 

He grabbed the man’s shoulders, shaking him. “Where? Where is he?!”

“He’s at the fair. I saw you two in the hall of mirrors and went to show somebody the miracle. But it turned out he was just greedy. I never meant for this to happen,” he said sadly. “I’m going to help you get him back though. He shouldn’t be locked up and showed off like some freak.”

“WHAT?!” Kageyama practically roared, forgetting that his parents were asleep and it was the dead of night. 

The man slapped his hand over Kageyama’s mouth, silencing him. “Look, the ringmaster has him all tied up so that he can put him in a freak show and make a lot of cash. But, we’re going to save him first. So let’s go!” The man went back out the window and Kageyama followed. He wasn’t too sure about this man, but he seemed to want to help. They raced outside and down to the fairgrounds, skating silently around tents and sneaking past the employees. They ducked into the tent that the mirror man said Hinata was in. It was closest to the ringmaster’s trailer. 

Kageyama’s heart stopped when he saw the large cage at the corner of the tent, hidden away in the shadows. Hinata was kneeling in a cage that was large, but not large enough for his wings. His hands were tied and his wings were strapped down tightly against his back so that he couldn’t move them at all. He was blindfolded and he also had a gag in. Kageyama sprinted over as fast as he could, sticking one of his arms through to bars to gently stroke Hinata’s skin. The boy flinched away, thinking it was one of his assailants, but Kageyama quickly spoke up.

“Hinata, it’s me,” Kageyama choked up, trying to hold back his tears as he saw what condition Hinata was in. He had several bruises and he was bleeding through some cuts where it looked like he had been scratched. Some of his feathers were missing and the rest were sticking out at odd angles. He pushed his arm through as far as it would go to, barely reaching Hinata’s face. He couldn’t reach the gag or blindfold, even though he tried. 

When Hinata realized who it was, he started to cry hysterically, trying to warn Kageyama of the bad guys that were watching him. He couldn’t say anything though with the gag in his mouth and had to listen as Kageyama was wrenched away by two strong arms. Kageyama kicked as he was picked up in the air and thrown harshly into the ground. Hinata hit his bound hands against the bars, trying to get out to save Kageyama. He could hear his grunts of pain and loud whacks. He could just imagine what was happening. 

Kageyama was kicked in the stomach, adding to his pain from earlier. Another man came out, picking up Kageyama by the collar and punching him in the face. The first man fisted his hands in his hair and pulled, dragging a scream from Kageyama. The mirror guy jumped up on this guy’s back, wrapping his arms around the guy’s throat to cut off air. The man let go of Kageyama, who fell to the ground. He jumped up, ignoring his aching body. He ran back over to the cage to see if he could open it and get Hinata out. Before he made it though, he was grabbed by the second guy, who had just knocked off the mirror guy from his companion. He slapped Kageyama across the face, knocking the boy to the ground. Kageyama held his throbbing cheek and tried to get up again. He had to rescue Hinata! But he was just knocked down again.

During this, unbeknownst to everyone in the tent, the color in Hinata’s wings were leeching out until his wings were a bright, blinding white. Hinata shrieked, pulling at the bonds with all of his might. He couldn’t just stay in here while Kageyama was beat to a pulp! Hinata bit his lower lip until it bled, concentrating all of his efforts on escaping. Suddenly, he heard the snap of the bonds on his wings and wrists. He shook them off and then undid his gag and blindfold. What he saw broke his heart. Kageyama was lying on the ground, blood rushing from his nose and bruises all over his body. Even though he was in worlds of pain, Kageyama was still trying to get up and go to Hinata. 

Hinata saw red then, enraged that somebody would hurt his precious Tobio. He grabbed a hold of the bars and pulled them apart, yelling. Then he crawled through the gap that he had created and jumped down onto the ground, spreading his wings and giving the man a murderous look. He marched over, drawing back his fist, and then punched the man so hard that he flew back several feet through the air and hit the clothe of the tent. He then did the same thing to the other man. Hinata quickly thanked the mirror man for helping them. The man rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and just smiled, saying it was no problem. 

Hinata gathered Kageyama into his arms and carried him out of the tent, karate chopping the ringmaster in the back of the neck when he tried to stop them. When the ringmaster fell to the ground, unconscious, Hinata spread his white wings and shot off the ground, flying quickly to Kageyama’s house. He had to heal Kageyama.

Hinata laid Kageyama down on the bed and started to run his hands over Kageyama’s body to heal all of his wounds. He healed his nose and then wiped away the excess blood with his own hand, then wiped it on his pants. Hinata’s injuries were small and healed quickly, being nothing like his broken wings had been. Hinata sat down beside Kageyama and cradled his head in his hands until Kageyama’s eyes fluttered open. He sat up and practically jumped on Hinata, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a tight embrace. 

“Hinata, I was so worried about you! I thought I had lost you!” Kageyama cried, tears soaking into Hinata’s shirt. He clutched onto Hinata like he would never let him out of sight again. 

“I’d never leave you!” Hinata answered, pulling back and kissing Kageyama, letting him know that he would be staying with him.

Kageyama kissed him back, muttering “I love you,” over and over again against Hinata’s lips. These kisses were quickly turning into something else, not that either boy minded. Kageyama ran his hands down Hinata’s back and pulled him into his lap, not breaking the kisses. Hinata moaned when Kageyama’s tongue ran across his lips and then dipped inside to play with his own tongue. Drool was cascading down his chin, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. Especially not when Kageyama’s hands were slowly making their way up his shirt to play with his nipples. Hinata’s head fell back when Kageyama shucked up his shirt and started to roll his nipples in-between his fingers. He really lost it when Kageyama’s lips left his and instead wrapped around his left nipple, his other hand still playing with the other. Hinata’s body started to shake and all he could do was run his fingers through Kageyama’s silky black hair. He couldn’t believe that Kageyama was doing this to him and drawing such sounds out of him!

Hinata groaned when Kageyama sucked hard and he instinctually rocked his hips forward, brushing against something hard. He felt Kageyama freeze and became worried. He opened his eyes and looked down at Kageyama. The boy’s face was red and his mouth was open in a silent moan. 

“Tobio?” Hinata asked, running a hand down his face and cupping Kageyama’s cheek. 

“Do that again,” Kageyama gasped.

Hinata snorted and pushed his hips down again, both boys groaning at the sensation. Kageyama went back to Hinata’s nipples as Hinata ground down against his hips. Kageyama broke away gasping after a while. Hinata then reached down and grabbed the hem of Kageyama’s shirt, pulling it up and off of him. Kageyama blushed when Hinata went for his pants’ zipper, but didn’t make a move to stop him. Kageyama kicked his pants and boxers off and was soon naked. Hinata leaned back, his eyes practically glowing as he took in the sight of Kageyama. Kageyama couldn’t help but look away as Hinata perused his body. Hinata reached out with slightly trembling hands and placed them on Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama bit his bottom lip as Hinata’s hands travelled lower, down his abs.

“Hinata,” Kageyama gasped.

“You’re so beautiful, Tobio,” Hinata sighed, running his hands even lower until they wrapped around Kageyama’s dick. “But I want you to call me by my first name.”

“S-Shouyou!” Kageyama moaned as Hinata moved his hand up and down slowly. “Shouyou.”

“It sounds even better when you say it,” Hinata said, leaning in to kiss Kageyama again. He increased the pace of his hand, drawing pre-cum from Kageyama’s dick. Hinata ran his tongue around Kageyama’s ear and sucked behind it, drawing breathy gasps from Kageyama. 

Kageyama clutched onto the back of Hinata, his mind somewhere completely different. He ran his hands up, brushing the part of his wings that joined them to his back. 

“AAHN!” Hinata cried into Kageyama’s mouth. Hinata stopped, smacking a hand over his mouth. 

Kageyama blinked, confused about what just happened. “Shouyou?” He moved his hands again over that place, causing Hinata’s body to clench up, his mouth falling open into a scream. Kageyama looked at him, amazed. And he was even harder than before. He couldn’t believe how sensitive Hinata was there. He ran his hands over that area again. Hinata fell forward against his chest, positively trembling. He was becoming such a mess just from his wing joints being touched. 

“Tobio, stop, stop,” he gasped wildly. “I’m going to come if you keep doing that. And I don’t want to yet.”

Kageyama stopped, “But I thought coming was the point.”

“But I want to come with you inside me,” Hinata said, sitting upright and pulling his shirt off. Kageyama swallowed, his arousal increasing further. Seriously, what was up with this boy? Did he have no shame? Hinata took a deep breath, then glanced up at Kageyama with his large brown eyes. He held Kageyama’s gaze as he slowly slid his zipper down and then took the rest of his clothes off. He leaned forward and whispered into Kageyama’s ear. “Tobio, I want you deep inside me.”

Kageyama shivered and drew Hinata closer to him. “Whatever you want, Shouyou,” he answered. He leaned over to his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube. Hinata raised an eyebrow, causing Kageyama to blush and stammer. “W-what? I just wanted to be ready, just in case!”

“Pfft,” Hinata laughed. “You’re so cute.”

Kageyama grumbled a bit then poured some lube onto his fingers. Hinata shifted on his lap, opening his legs farther and putting his weight onto his knees so Kageyama could reach. He put his hands on Kageyama’s shoulder and breathed. He gave Kageyama a nod and soon felt something rubbing against his entrance. Hinata winced slightly when Kageyama pushed a finger into him. It stung definitely, but Kageyama was slow and careful, kissing and licking Hinata’s neck. Kageyama added a second finger and felt Hinata tense up. 

“Relax for me, Shouyou,” he whispered, running his other hand down Hinata’s stomach to start paying attention to his dick. Hinata whimpered and rested his forehead against Kageyama’s. Kageyama could hear his breath hitch and quicken with each move of his hand. Kageyama scissored his fingers, stretching Hinata out, before adding a third finger. Kageyama pushed his fingers deeper and curled them slightly.

“Mmphf!” Hinata moaned, his back arching. He fell back against Kageyama, panting. “Right there, Tobio. That felt amazing.” Kageyama nodded, determined to find that spot again. He missed a few times, but was proud of himself when he found it again, causing the same reaction from Hinata. “Okay, I think I’m ready. You can go in now.”

Kageyama pulled his fingers out and slathered his dick in a lot of lube. He wanted to make this as painless as possible for the boy quivering in his lap. Hinata kissed him again sweetly as he lined his dick up with his hole. Hinata pushed down slowly, whimpering softly when the head pushed in. Kageyama bit the inside of his cheek as the tight heat surrounded him. Hinata felt absolutely amazing. It took a lot of willpower not to just thrust up into the boy. But he knew that would hurt Hinata, and he would never do anything like that. 

Kageyama brushed Hinata’s hair, telling him how beautiful and amazing he was, as Hinata sunk lower and lower. Hinata’s eyes were squeezed shut, a few tears escaping, as he sat down fully onto Kageyama’s dick. “Is-is it all in?” Hinata gasped.

“It is. Good job, Shouyou,” Kageyama said, kissing Hinata, prying his lips open with his tongue. Kageyama licked into Hinata’s mouth and started to play with his nipples again, trying to get the boy to relax. Slowly, Hinata did.

“I’m going to move now,” Hinata said. Kageyama grabbed onto the boy’s hips as Hinata slowly lifted himself and then sunk back down. It felt incredible to Kageyama, but he didn’t move, waiting for Hinata to get used to the sensation. The boy moved slowly, up, down, up, down, slowly growing accustomed to the size of Kageyama. He started to move faster, panting right into Kageyama’s ear and driving the boy crazy. Kageyama slowly lifted his lips, seeing if it was okay yet. 

“Ah, ah, do that again, Tobio,” Hinata gasped. Kageyama obliged, moving his hips again. Hinata gave a pleased moan and Kageyama continued. They kissed again and it was a bit sloppy since both of them were moving, trying to increase the friction between them. Hinata pulled away, “More, more.” Kageyama’s grip tightened on Hinata’s hips and he thrusted up deeply, holding Hinata in place to receive them. 

Kageyama groaned, “You feel so good, Shouyou.”

“So do you,” Hinata replied, running his hands into Kageyama’s hair and tugging on it slightly. “I love you, Tobio.” Hinata ran kisses over Kageyama’s face and down his neck, sucking to leave marks. 

Hinata started to wriggle around on his lap, trying to find something. The movement was driving Kageyama crazy. “Hold onto my hips, Shouyou.” Hinata blinked at him, but did as he was told. He let out a surprised squeak when Kageyama leaned back on his elbows. The squeak turned into something far more lewd as Kageyama rammed up into Hinata, using the new position to get more leverage. Hinata’s nails raked into Kageyama’s hips, leaving marks that would surely be there the next day. Kageyama liked that idea and quickened his thrusts, searching for that spot that he had found before. 

“T-T-T-Tobio! Ah! Tobio!” Hinata cried, the boy practically bouncing up and down on Kageyama’s hips. This new position felt absolutely amazing to him and he was losing his mind. Then Kageyama finally slammed into his prostate and Hinata thought he would actually die from pleasure. “Omigod! Ahn! T-ah-ah-Tobio!” Kageyama focused on that spot, Hinata’s cries driving him on. He could feel himself getting closer to his climax and sat back up, reaching behind Hinata’s back to grab his wing joints. If possible, Hinata’s moans became louder and higher pitched. “AAHN! AH! Tobio, not there! Omigod! AH! AAAAAAHN!” 

Hinata’s back arched, his body coming flush against Kageyama’s as cum spurted from his dick, landing on his and Kageyama’s stomachs. Hinata tightened on Kageyama and he soon came also, thrusting a few more times so that both boys could ride out their orgasms. 

Hinata fell against Kageyama with his whole body weight, completely drained, and panting heavily. Kageyama felt the exact same way, but knew that they had to at least clean up a bit before they both passed out. He slowly pulled out of Hinata, who groaned softly. The angel then blushed when he felt something sliding out of him. 

“I think I need to go take a bath,” Hinata said, trying to get up. But his legs wobbled heavily and he fell back against Kageyama. 

Kageyama caught him, telling the boy not to strain himself, then carried Hinata to the bathroom, glad that one adjoined his room. He didn’t know if he could carry the boy any farther, especially with the wings. He set Hinata down, grabbing the shower head so that he could clean Hinata properly. Hinata had different ideas though when he took the shower head and started to clean himself out, pushing his fingers inside and then rinsing himself with the water. Kageyama scrubbed both of their bodies though, Hinata letting him at least do that.

“Did it feel good, Shouyou?” Kageyama asked as he ran a sponge over Hinata’s chest and stomach.

“Mhmm, it was amazing, Tobio,” Hinata answered, his eyes closing. He yawned, making a cute chirping noise that went straight to Kageyama’s heart. “Definitely the best sex ever.”

Kageyama chuckled, “Well, you’re biased.”

Hinata opened one eye and smiled at him, closing it again. “Maybe a little.”

Soon, soft snores could be heard. Kageyama finished washing them both off and then toweled them off. He carried Hinata back into bed, curling around the boy and kissing his lips once more before also falling into a deep slumber.

Hinata woke up the next morning feeling different, weird, and really off-balance. He shifted, sore in several places. Did having sex make people feel this weird? He didn’t think so. Hinata gently shook Kageyama awake to see if he was also having this problem.

“Tobio, wake up!” he whispered. Kageyama moaned, rolling over. Hinata shook him harder until Kageyama opened his eyes, frowning slightly.

“Shouyou, why are you waking me up so early?” he groaned, blinking sleep from his eyes.

“Tobio, I feel really weird. Do you feel weird?” Hinata asked.

“Not more than usual,” Kageyama answered, turning so he could face Hinata. His eyes widened to the size of saucers when he took in Hinata. The boy was still naked, but that’s not what he was staring at. Hinata started to fidget, concerned. Was something really wrong? “Shouyou,” he started, causing Hinata to flinch slightly. “You’re wings are gone.”

Hinata blinked, way beyond surprised. He reached behind him to feel his wings, but they weren’t there. They were. . . gone. “They are. They’re really gone,” Hinata said, dumbfounded. 

“But what does that mean?” Kageyama asked, worry edging into his voice. Were angels not supposed to have sex? Had he done something terrible?

“It means that I’m getting a second chance at life so I can live with you and grow old with you!” Hinata answered slowly, a huge grin forming on his face.   
He quickly explained what everything meant to Kageyama, who could feel a smile forming on his face. A real, genuine smile. He brought Hinata into his arms, running his hands down the length of his back, feeling how smooth the skin was there. He cupped Hinata’s face in his hands and gazed down at him lovingly. “Thank you for picking me. Thank you for making me your second chance.”

Hinata smiled, leaning in and giving him a tender, sweet kiss. “Oh, Tobio, you should’ve been the first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aha! Crazy sex scene I guess. I wrote this really fast, I can't believe it! I love kagehina too much, omg. Writing the last line literally killed my soul. My tumblr is thecommaqueen1 if you want to message me, especially if you're confused about anything in this fic! It just went by really quickly. You can also message me if you have any ideas for more fics!!! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
